Forever and Always
by SparrowJay
Summary: This is just a little fanfic about Harry Styles from One Direction and a character of my own creation Kameo Ash who is a famous fashion designer who are madly in love and used to be best friends, I am currently working on the plot if you have any suggestions PM me please. rated T because I don't know where exactly it might lead.


**This is my first fanfic on this site [not my first ever I've written plenty of stories including fanfics just not all are good] so please be nice and review constructive criticism is accepted.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of One Direction including Harry Styles [only in my dreams]**

**But I do own Kameo and the other characters in this story that are not members of One Direction.**

* * *

I peeked inside the paper bag Harry handed me. Inside was a small wooden box ,very much like a ring box, I hesitated before reaching into the bag and lifting it out. I examined it, and I found that it had small beautiful carvings on it.

I looked at Harry and raised an eyebrow. "well go on open it then" he said gesturing towards it, a cheeky grin on his face. I carefully lifted the lid. _there is absolutely nothing to worry about_ I told my self,_ its just a small I dunno necklace, in a ring box, from Harry. Why on earth would harry give me jewellery?_

But when I opened it I didn't find a ring inside, instead there was a button,a beautiful wood button which had carved into it birds in trees, it was painted in blues, pinks, oranges, and gold.

"oh my gosh, Harry I..I..." I was left speechless. Harry had just given me the best thing a person has ever given me.

I know it sounds silly that I'm so dumbfounded at the fact that Harry just gave me a button for my birthday, but its not like that, this is more than just a button.

ever since I was young I've worn a charm bracelet stacked with all different sorts of buttons, you see I just have this thing , this obsession with them.

I love to collect buttons and my favourite ones go around on my wrist with me, I never take my bracelet off. Each one of the buttons on my bracelet are joined with a small jump ring, some buttons I have to get specially attached or welded on by Mr Mason the jeweller who lives near me, it is because of my bracelet that I have such a good friend ship with him, I've become sort of a regular favourite of his.

I don't even really know why my love of buttons is so persistent, maybe its the fact that I love fashion and buttons are a very essential item in fashion,I don't know how else to explain it. Most people would think of buttons as a group of small, round bits of plastic that somewhat hold clothes together.

I look at every button as a different piece of art, a different design, a unique, very important piece of fashion itself.

But what Harry has done is simply amazing, and from this moment I am certain that I love him. Because just by giving me this button he has shown me that he really cares about me, this present has taken a lot of thoughtfulness. Surely it would have only taken him a couple of minutes to decide he was going to get me a special button, but I bet he really had thought about it.

I bet it took him a long time to find this button, because its so unlike anything I've ever seen before, its so decadent.

"so do you like it" he asks me, a hopeful grin spreading across his face.

"what kind of stupid question is that." I say sternly. " Are you crazy, I love it of course, it's the most amazing thing, where did you find it?"

"phew, I was hoping you would like it, what am I kidding, I knew you'd like it" the smile on his face becoming more cocky now "I found in an antiques shop on a cushion, the cushion was a bit tattered but the button was almost in perfect condition, I had to take it to an antiques restoration guy who repainted a little bit of it, mostly the gold, I thought of you when I saw it because of the birds, I know you love birds, as for the box, well I found that box a while ago in a second hand shop and thought I may as well keep it, its just the right size for you to fit your charm bracelet in if you ever take it off" he smiled after finishing "well I can say that I am pretty much speechless, Harry I love it, I love you" and then I kissed him full on, on the mouth in front of all our friends, it was the first time I had ever kissed him or anyone, and it was great.

That was almost four years ago now, when me and Harry had gone from being best friends to boyfriend and girlfriend, we were now 18 and Harry was in a popular boy band called 'One Direction' and I was an up coming fashion designer. I still wore my button charm bracelet with me every where and Harry was still the most amazing person I had ever met.

* * *

**An: hey there guy,s if you're even reading this which I guess you are.**

**I know it's a bit short and random but it's basically what I feel like writing.**

**This story is about a girl called Kameo and she was best friends with Harry styles then they started dating and he gave her an antique button for her birthday, which she collects and puts on a charm bracelet that she wears everywhere with her.**

**It might be a bit random right now and I bet you're all like 'does it have a plot' well yes it sort of does but you know that's a bit of a surprise so just bear with me while I write this and try to figure out my first fanfiction.**

**ciao **


End file.
